An exhaust gas control apparatus for an internal combustion engine is known (refer to PTL 1) in which an engine intake passage and an engine exhaust passage are connected to each other by an exhaust gas recirculation passage, an exhaust gas recirculation control valve controlling an exhaust gas recirculation rate is disposed in the exhaust gas recirculation passage, and a rich control for temporarily declining an air-fuel ratio of exhaust gas discharged from an engine combustion chamber is performed by an additional fuel being injected into a cylinder in an expansion stroke or an exhaust stroke in a state where a throttle opening degree is decreased and the exhaust gas recirculation rate is reduced. In this exhaust gas control apparatus, the rich control is terminated by returning the throttle opening degree, returning an exhaust gas recirculation control valve opening degree, and stopping the injection of the additional fuel. In this exhaust gas control apparatus, the rich control is performed in the state where the throttle opening degree is decreased and the exhaust gas recirculation rate is reduced, and thus an additional fuel amount that is required for the air-fuel ratio of the exhaust gas to be enriched can be reduced.